


Shared Desires

by Rebooted



Series: roommates [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Gen, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara is a boy, POV Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Roommates, Trans Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebooted/pseuds/Rebooted
Summary: Mon-el has a secret crush on his roommate, a certain blond.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130666
Kudos: 8





	Shared Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fanart on Tumblr where Kara was a boy, and the drawing was so good that I wanted to make a gay fanfic of Kara being a boy.

_“Oh shit, Kara. Stronger, please.”_

_“God, Mon el, you feel so good ...”_

_“Kara!”_

_“Mon-el”_

_“KARA!”_

Mon-el was shaken awake from his nap by the sound of his cell phone ringing, alerting him that he had just received a message. He picked it up and rolled his eyes after seeing that it was his account on Twitter. He didn’t even bother to read the message before throwing it across the room. The brunette squinted and looked around while trying to see what was around him. He realized he was lying on the sofa in the living room of his university suite, wearing only short denim shorts. He took a deep breath, shuddering, as he tried to calm his raging heart. It was mid-October and his three roommates were around the campus, enjoying the last hot days before the normal cold winter in National City took over. Mon-el shared the suite with Winn, James and his best friend Kara, the first sharing a room, while he slept in a bed a few feet from the blonde.

Monel sighed as he thought of his best friend as he ran a hand through his hair. The blond journalism student was the reason he had been waking up from his wet dreams, completely covered by his own perspiration for weeks. Recently, everything about Kara was making her pulse race. Her smile, her laugh, the way her hair always seemed to fall perfectly in her soft blue eyes ... Mon-el wanted nothing more than to be the only one to comb back. He also couldn’t help noticing the taller teen’s body. Recently, Kara had really started lifting weights, and Mon-el couldn’t help but think it was definitely working for him. So far, the changes have been subtle, and can only be seen if you were really looking, which Mon-el took every opportunity to do. The smaller boy wanted nothing more than to kiss his roommate until he lost consciousness, until he couldn’t even remember his own name. He wanted to be able to kiss every inch of Kara, marking the blonde’s body as hers. Mon-el bit his lip and groaned when extremely inappropriate thoughts of the two swarmed in his mind. He could feel his jeans tightening and he ran his palm over his bulge, wishing his erection would subside. He was unsuccessful and decided to try to think of something else. Spanish exams .. cleaning the stables on the father’s farm .. 2 girls, 1 cup. Somehow, everything that was unisexual that came to mind would always take him back to Kara. How hot the blonde was when he spoke Spanish .. that time the two went horseback riding and how he looked completely delicious dressed as a cowboy ... like the first time Mon-el saw the scary video, he refused to spend the night in his own bed and forced Kara to let him sleep in hers, the bodies of the two boys completely against each other.

“Fuck ..” Mon-el murmured, realizing that he was harder now than before. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after two. He remembered that Wing and James had a double date with their girlfriends, so they wouldn’t come back until almost the curfew, and they knew Kara as he did, he knew that the blonde wouldn’t want to spend a hot October day inside the house, so he also wouldn’t be back for a while. All the windows were closed, the blinds closed and the suite door could only be opened with the room key or by someone inside, so Mon-el decided it was no use going to his room and leaned back on the sofa, forcing himself if comfortable. He slowly unbuttoned his shorts and unzipped, the sound echoing throughout the silent bedroom. He had decided not to wear underwear under his shorts, choosing to feel the gentle breeze as we moved. Now he was completely happy with his choice.

When his pants were fully open, he bent down and ran a finger over his manhood, closing his eyes with the contact. He licked his lips as he traced the lines on his cock slowly, imagining that the finger belonged to Kara. When he reached the tip, he turned his finger on the precum that had gathered there, before bringing his finger to his mouth and licking it to clean. He groaned at the taste, unconsciously opening his eyes. From the place where he was lying, he could see the small kitchen counter perfectly. On the counter was a bunch of bananas that Winn had recently purchased to make Banana Pudding. Mon-el raised na eyebrow. Winp wouldn’t lose just one ...

He slowly got off the couch and walked over to the counter, picking up one of a decent size.

He contemplated going to his room for the lubricant when na idea entered his head. He knelt and opened the secret compartment on the wall. Hidden inside were sweets, fake Ids, a small bag of marijuana and what he was looking for: condoms. He changed the large amount until he found what he was looking for. Pre-lubricated. Perfect. Thank you, teen hormones.

He quickly ran back to the couch, allowing his shorts to fall over his legs before kicking them away. He knelt on the floor, legs apart as he faced the sofa. Like a beating heart, he carefully opened the condom package and wrapped it around the big yellow fruit. When he was well placed, he sat on his knees, placing his upper body on the sofa itself. Slowly, he guided the banana toward his asshole, rubbing it carefully in a circle around its entrance. He groaned, imagining that it was Kara about to enter him. Tenderly, he let the tip of the banana slide into him, before pulling it out again. He pushed back a little further, before again removing the fruit. He maintained this routine until he could comfortably fit the whole thing in his body. For now, He took the hand he wasn’t using to fuck himself and brought it to his hard cock.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, Kara ...” He cursed as he slowly pumped himself in time with the banana. When he was about to accelerate his momentum, a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement. He froze completely and was about to run towards his room when he felt a pair of lips softly touch his shoulder.

“Why Mon-el” The sound of his best friend saying his name in such a seductive way made the brunette roll his eyes at the back of his head. “I had no idea that you wanted me like this ... if I had known before, I would have done something about it.” Kara continued to kiss along Mon-el’s bare shoulders and back. He used the hand that wasn’t holding Mon-el’s wrist to carefully trace his spine. He gently took the banana from his friend’s hand, allowing Mon-el to firmly hold the sofa cushion. Kara also moved the hand Mon-el was using to stroke herself until she grabbed the pillow too. Kara moved the banana back to Mon-el’s hole and pushed it all in, looking amused while her friend screamed in pleasure.

“Dear God, never stop, Kara, please!” Mon-elchoramingou. Kara smiled before leaning over to suck Mon-el’s earlobe into his mouth. The blond teenager pulled the banana before pushing it back, quickly increasing the pace.

Knowing it was Kara purposely making him feel this way was better than any wet fantasy Mon-el could imagine. Kara had moved from his ear and was sucking hard on the smaller boy’s neck. “Do you want me to touch you?” Kara murmured against Mon-el’s skin. Unable to respond, Mon-el simply groaned his approval of the request. Kara took her free hand and ran down the boy’s arm before allowing it to travel across his chest. He stopped for a second to twist and pull on her nipples.

“Kara ...” Mon-el moaned, tears practically falling on his face with the intensity of it all. The sexy blonde’s hand continued its journey across Mon-e’s body, stopping to play with her navel before moving along a happy trail to trace her hip bones. Although, more slowly than Mon-el would like, the hand finally moved down until it was finally at the base of his cock. Kara squeezed the brunette’s cock while sticking the whole banana inside her roommate. Mon-el arched off the couch, throwing his head back with passion. “Lál” he shouted, making the boy behind him smile.

“I think I just found your prostate.” Kara said, laughing as Mon-el nodded furiously as he pushed back, needing the place to be hit again. Kara fulfilled her lover’s wish by pulling the fruit before pushing it back. He started to do this at a rougher pace, pumping him in time. Mon-el closed his eyes and laid his head on the sofa, hoping that this feeling would never end.

“Do you like it, baby?” Kara questioned, discreetly rubbing herself on the other’s leg.

“You like that banana on you? I bet you would love my banana inside you, don’t you? But I don’t think you’re ready for the real thing, yet. For now, let’s limit ourselves to that. And less than me anyway and it will be good to work our way up. “

“How .. how big ... Kara raised na eyebrow at the unfinished question before laughing.

“Do you remember last week when lockwood limped?” The blonde asked, continuing his glorious torture.

“...Yes...”

“I was the one who put him in hard.” Mon-el bit his lower lip, imagining the scenery.

“Oh ... shit.” Before he realized what was going on, he was coming all over the carpet, lost in his pleasure to even remember his own name. When he got off his cockroach, he turned to watch while Kara took the fruit from her. He sighed at the sudden emptiness he felt. Kara removed the condom before setting it aside, unconsciously wiping her wet hand on the rug. Mon-el watched, panting hard.

“Thank you ... you ... for ... this ...” He said, his voice husky and his mouth dry. Kara smiled and Mon el took a sigh before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Anytime, anytime.” The blonde replies.

They peeled on the couch, Mon-el with his head on Kara’s chest. At that moment he felt warm, protected, like a child.


End file.
